Truth or Dare : School Version SEQUAL
by MrsEdwardAnthonyMasenCullen95
Summary: Truth or Dare : School Version, continued. Now that the Kids from school know about the Cullen's secret, how will the game go on? And How have the Pack suddenly gotten involved?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!

Welcome Back, I**f you havn't read the first story, Truth or Dare School version, PLease do. This won't make much sense otherwise. **

_Previously _

_Rosalie starting smacking Emmett. "WHY WOULD YOU ACTUALLY TELL THEM?"_

_"It was truth or dare. You must tell the truth" Emmett responded_

_"Not in that situation" Edward added, furious. _

_"Now what do we do?" Esme asked quietly._

_"I really. really. don't know." Carlisle replied just as quietly._

_ Fini _

_**Bella POV**_

"Wow. Just Wow." I said. What else was there to say? Emmett just told half the town their secret. All vampires are going to be blown now. The Volturi, Oh God. THE VOLTURI.

"EDWARD THE VOLTURI!!" I cried in alarm.

"Okay. It's okay. we will sort this out.." Carlisle said, calmly, be he was clearly scared.

"AHHHH AHHH I GOT IT I GOT IT!! WOOOOOOOOH I GOT IT!" Alice started shreiking. Making the house shake.

"Alice?" Esme asked.

"No, Quick. Call _everyone_ that just playing, Bella do it, they trust you. just, QUICK. Bring them all to Your House Bella. NOW" She shouted at me.

It took my brain a few seconds to process this.

"Okay, Alice, but why?" I asked.

"Just DO IT! It will all make sense and this will be perrfect" Alice exclaimed on the the 'purr'

"Tell them to meet you there at 6.00pm and 23 seconds!" She responded.

"alice. Im not notifying them of seconds" I said.

"WHATEVER. EDWARD HELP BELLA CALL EVERYONE" She screamed again.

"Go to Bella's with her now, I'll sort the rest out, okay? GO NOW!" she screamed for a final time.

Edward whisked me out the door quikley while Alice began to explain.

**Alice POV.**

I am brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. This had better work.

Emmett won't mind. I hope.

"Okay Guys" I said to everyone, except Bella and Edward.

"Let me just tell the story and DON'T intturup. K?" I said. They nodded. Eager to know the plan.

"What we are going to do involves. Emmett. Alot of Emmett and could cause to further problems but nothing even close to as big as this. Emmett might get some fun out of it though, and they might feel a little sorry for him though... ANyways. So. We are going to get everyone that played to bella's house, comfertable, of corse. And then what we will do is come through the front door and explain what is wrong with Emmett. We will say. 'Emmett, was joking, I'm sorry. We just panicked, and didn't want to blow his secret, it would effect you all, so we began the story of vampires, which we only use in emergencies when Emmett gets us into big trouble. Which he doesn't do reguarly, because he is actually quite smart, he is just..bored, all the time. And so he begins stories. Long fake stories. We are not vampires. That is ridiculous. I don't even think there is such thing as vampires. But Emmett, is a werewolf. I know hard to beleive. But Please don't tell anyone about this. Thankyou.' So once we have explained this story we can get a werewolf already formed in the house to whisk in front of them." I finished my speech.

"Alice. That is not going to work" Emmett said.

"Why Not?" I challenged.

"'cuz I'm not a werewolf!" He responded.

"Urghhh" Rosalie called.

" This had better work. And were going to need to do some serious organizing with the Pack" Carlisle said.

"It Will. Trust Me" I said.

**There You go guys **

**I hope you liked. As you can probably guess. Alice's plan is not going to work just as well as she planned.**

**and it is probably going to lead to the Pack joining in on the game. SO more fun!**

**Dares will start soon. Just need to get this part done.**

**Please Review. Please**

**Love You Guys...(That review xD)**

**Thanks**

**MrsEdwardAnthonyMasenCullen95**

_**Previously**_

_**Claudia95**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **_**The Pack **_

**Thanks For Reviewing Guys!**

**I 3 You **_**all that did **_

**Disclaimer. ;)**

**Previously : Alice POV**

_" This had better work. And were going to need to do some serious organizing with the Pack" Carlisle said._

_"It Will. Trust Me" I said._

**Bella POV.**

**"**Oh dear god!" Edward exclaimed.

"What is it?!" I instantly replied, extremely worried. For Edward to be worried in a time like this was cause for me to be _seriously_ worried.

"Alice. Oh Alice. She has a plan, but there is no way that _that_ is going to work! It's impossible. And she is putting Emmett out as an imbecile, though that is sometimes not hard..But _Jacob_ will be here. With those disgusting mongrels he calls friends. It will not be safe around all the humans, we shouldn't do it!" Edward started to ramble.

"Edward, Love, whats the plan?" I asked trying to remain calm but clearly failing miserably.

"Alice wants to do a quick change with speed, to make out that Emmett is a werewolf, with a tragic tale to tell." Edward said, mocking it as he spoke.

I snorted.

"Is she serious? A werewolf? And she wants to bring _Jacob_, or sam or someone here. To be him?!" I cried.

"Exactly" Edward agreed.

"That is ridiculous, and even so with Emmett being a werewolf that doesn't cover for what Jessica saw, or anything else for that matter." I said.

"Your Right," he agreed, deep in thought he quickly stopped from dialing peoples numbers for me, his hands were alot faster than mine. And began to dial Alice.

"Alice, This plan is ridiculous. It will never - " he was cut off by someone shreiking so loud in his ear, that I could hear it clearly sitting next to him. Alice.

"Alice! Calm Down. I just think that -" He was cut off again by another rant from alice.

Other Side of the Line

"EDWARD CULLEN. YOU DARE SAY THIS PLAN IS BETTER THAN ANYTHING YOU HAVE COME UP WITH. I HAVE HAD A VISION THIS IS THE PLAN. NOW SHUT UP, STOP COMPLAINING AND GET BACK TO DIALING PEOPLES NUMBERS"

Back Again

"She thinks it's going to work." Edward notified me.

"I guessed." I smiled, though worried.

"I need to go home to get changed, we will be here at say,- " Edward was cut off by his phone ringing.

"6.09pm and 23seconds" The pixie voice called from the other side of the phone.

Edward smiled

" I will be here at 6.09 and 23 seconds" he repeated.

"K" I said and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Byeee" I called as he climbed walked out the door.

I didn't even hear the volvo leave.

I walked around unsure of really what to set up, I mean, what are they coming back for, what do I need.

The Phone rang -

"Bella, just spin around count to 10, then open your front door, everything will be there" Alice said, very quickly at that too.

"What Alice no I was -" I started but was cut off by the dial tone, She'd hung up on me. How kind.

I was not going to spin around and count to ten, how silly.

The Phone rang again.

"Bella! DO IT!" Alice screamed.

I stood still. 1, 2 skip a few 9 10.

The phone rang again.

"Bella do it KNOW or Edward will die." She said. My eyes widened. She wouldn't

"Haha just joking. But bella. DO IT KNOW!! You can thank me later" She said, laughing

I was kind of scared now. I spun around and counted to 10.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10

I went and opened the door, there was everything, pillows, snacks bowls drinks, I guess I was going to need a lot for some werewolfs I suppose...

3 Hours Later

I had finished setting up, and it was now, 5,49pm. Just a little longer and this whole thing will be put into action. I am _so _nervous.

**Edward POV:**

I didn't bother taking the volvo back, it was faster to run, plus it smelt like Alice had been here, closest to the front door, I wonder what she was doing.

"Edward, your back, we need to talk to the Quiletes about this, I don't think its -" Carlisle began

"I totally and 100 agree with you, this is silly and ridiculous there is no way it will work." I said.

"Okay, well as you know, Alice says it will and I think that is the only choice we have right now, so we are going to have to go with it." He finished.

"Alright, I'll come with you to the treaty line" I said.

"I quickly opened my phone and dialed Bella's number.

"Bella, Could you please call Jacob and ask if they could all meet us at the treaty line in about 30 seconds?" I asked

"Of Corse, hang on a minute" She put the phone down, and I heard her pick up her mobile and speak to Jacob.

"They said This had better be important, they'll be there in 5 minutes, hmdijofn" Bella said.

"Bella, they'll be there in 5 minutes what?" I asked, now curious to what Bella didn't want to say and made it so unclear to understand she mumbled it.

"You don't want to know, it was rude." She responded.

"Pleeease?" I asked.

"Keep your fangs on. Which if you ask me is totally inappropriate" She said, I stifled a laugh. They really would never get over the whole 'Fangs' theme would they? And especially calling Carlisle ' Dr Fang' is hardly amusing.

"Thank You Bella. I'll see you very soon" I said and hung up the phone.

"5 Minutes and keep our fangs on" I repeated to Carlisle.

He laughed.

"Lets Go" he said.

This was not going to pleasant.

**Please Review. Please?**

**I would LOVE it if you did. Also**

I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER IF YOU COULD PLEASE _**START GIVING ME IDEAS FOR TRUTHS OR DARES FOR PEOPLE. I DONT MIND WHO OR ANYTHING JST SOMETHING LIKE example : " Jacob - Eat a dog biscuit" Okay?! It doesn't even have to be good xD**_

_**Thanks Guys**_

_**Mrs EdwardAnthonyMasenCUllen95**_

_Previously_

_Claudia95_


	3. Plan Gone Wrong

Chapter 3:

Thanks Guys

**Carlisle POV**

Edward and I got into the volvo and sped to the treaty line.

"This is never going to work you know, I mean, what are we going to say to them, 'Hi can we borrow one of you to pretend that one of us is one of you because we accidently told half the town we are vampires. Pretty Please?" Edward said, his tone extremely sarcastic.

" I know. I know. I don't know what we are going to say, we'll just explain what happened and, then I don't know from there, I can't say that there going to be to willing to join in on the plan" I answered.

Edward rolled his eyes.

We pulled up to a stop at the invisible line. Silly, really.

All of them were standing there, Leah, everyone.

"You really didn't think that you were trusted enough to be here alone with us, did you?" Jacob asked in a mocking tone. He was still very clearly upset about the whole 'Edward & Bella' Issue.

I explained the whole story as best I could, trying to get through it as quickly as I could.

"So Your saying, that you want one of us, to come onto your lands, to pretend that the oversized one of you, 'Emmett' can pretend to be one of us? And you just want us to go along with this?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I don't think it's a very good idea because of all the hu-" I cut Edward off.

"Yes, That is what we are asking." I said.

"How Soon?" Sam asked.

"So you'll do it?" I questioned.

"I don't think so, it's too much of a risk, for our sake." Embry called in.

"We _really _ need it" I said.

"Nope, Sorry, Bye Bye Now." Quil chimed in.

"We agree, Sorry, Thanks but no Thanks." They all agreed.

"Yep, Cya Dr Acula and son of Dr Acula." said Embry

"HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAH" They All burst out laughing and started high-fiving Embry

"That was brilliant! Dr. Acula, like DRACULA! Embry, you are getting funnier !!" Jared called which brought on another round of laughing.

And with that they walked away.

"Great. Now what Dr. Acula?" Edward asked.

"Haha" I said sarcastically.

"Well, we should just tell Alice, and then we'll come up with something else." I said.

"Good, Just we need to, Oh. No" Edward said.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"It's 6.30." He responded, clear worry in his eyes.

I gasped and we ran, not bothering with the car, as fast as we could to Bella's house, reaching the front door just to hear Alice say the words,

"So you see everyone, this may come as a shock, but Emmett here, he is a - " Alice was cut off,

We came running in the room, causing everyone to turn around.

" A werewolf." She finished, looking very proud of herself.

"NOOOOOOOO" Edward shouted.

It clearly just clicked in Alice's head what just happened. Of Corse. She can't see werewolves... She was just following her vision.

" Cool! I want to see Emmett as a werewolf" Mike said.

"Oh God" Alice muttered under her breath.

**Thanks Guys.**

**Im not writing anymore until I get to 30 Reviews. Okay? Okay.**

**Thankyou.**


	4. Not Funny

_" Cool! I want to see Emmett as a werewolf" Mike said._

_"Oh God" Alice muttered under her breath._

**Bella POV**

I am officially confused now. Why doesn't Alice want to show them the werewolfs now?

Actually, where are the werewolfs?

"Alice, What is- " I began

"Edward, Bella, Carlisle OUTSIDE. Emmett, um entertain for a couple of secs" Alice muttered

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" She shreiked.

"They didn't agree." Edward stated.

"WELL WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THAT?!" Alice screamed again.

"HEY WEREWOLFS IN DA HOUSE!" A voice shouted from inside.

Emmett suddenly came running out.

"I heard a smell, a dog smell, then they just appeared. Everyone is, well confused now." He said.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

We all ran inside, well them alot faster then me, but anyway.

In the kitchen stood Jacob in wolf form, and then the rest of the pack.

"Embry it was funny before, shut up now" Paul said.

It must have been Embry that shouted before,

Everyone was sitting, dumbfounded at the wolf infront of them.

"What ARE YOU DOING?!" Alice Screamed

" B-b-b-but they said too" Jared responded pointing a finger at Edward and Carlisle.

"YOU SAID NO!" Edward shouted

I was confused now, so was everyone else.

"You said you wanted to do the swap so that they wouldn't beleive that your a bloodsucking leech!" Sam growled menacingly.

Jacob growled louder.

Lauren and Jessica screamed, so loud everyone stopped and looked at them. Apparently they had forgotton that were sitting on the other side of the room.

"" **(A/N that was the 'S' word not the F word to anyone that was wondering. lol that is all) **Jared said.

"YOU ARE VAMPIRES, LEECHS WHATEVER! AND YOU ARE. A WOLF? A WEREWOLF? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Jessica screamed.

She was the one that noticed wasn't she?

"I think we all know that now Jessica, thanks" Jasper said, sending death glares.

"Me too." Lauren agreed with Jasper, winking at him.

Jasper did a clear shudder and turned his back on her.

Jacob ran out the room and came back in topless.

Jessica stared lustfully.

"What the hell are all you doing here anyway.?" Jacob asked

"We were playing dares, should we continue?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie pulled his hand into the corrider, they were pretty loud, everyone heard.

"Emmett! What are you doing? This is serious, We are NOT continuing dares. Okay? Go back out there and say, urgh, just come on" SHe whisper-shouted.

"I would like to continue, I think having a bundle of vampires and werewolfs playing could make this a tone more interesting!" Ben said.

Everyone else just looked terrified.

"But first you need to explain a few things..." Angela said

"Okay..." Alice answered, glad that things were rolling.

"Why are there vampires and werewolfs living in Forks? And also what if this, well spreads?" Angela asked, eyeing Jessica and Lauren carefully.

"Well," Alice began.

"It all started with Bella..."

**Review PLEEEASE :)**


	5. The Games Begin

**Hi Guys. I am so so so so so so so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am. I havn't updated for like 100 million squillion years.**

**I'm so sorry**

**But Here We go. :)**

**Thanks guys**

**Previosly:**

_"Why are there vampires and werewolfs living in Forks? And also what if this, well spreads?" Angela asked, eyeing Jessica and Lauren carefully._

_"Well," Alice began._

_"It all started with Bella..."_

**Alice POV:**

I explained the story out to everyone until they comprehended it. The wolfs looked bored as.

"So Bella got attacked? By A vampire?" Jessica asked?

I nodded.

"See! Are You still jealous your not with Edward, you'd probably be dead!" Lauren exclaimed to Jessica.

I held back a snicker, this is always on Edward's mind.

"Soo...Dares anyone?" Emmett asked.

"Whatever, I'm in" I called.

"Yer, I'll play too. Can't be too bad." Ben agreed.

"Hell Yer!" Embry said

"Okay" Jasper said

Everybody said Yes until it was down to Rose,

"Fine, just for half an hour. Then I'm outta here." She said.

"Awesome" Emmett said.

"So Who's going first?" He asked.

"Me" Jared stepped forward.

"Okay. Embry Truth or Dare?"

"Umm. Dare" Embry said.

"Make out with the blonde leech." He stated simply.

Rosalie was going to be soo angry he should not have done that.

"Whatever" He walked over to Rosalie and pushed himself up against her.

She threw him back.

"You Stupid Mutt Get Off Me." She screamed

He walked back over smugly and sat down.

"Hey, Um Whats your name, Emo Kid, Leech, Um -" Embry started

"Jasper" I cut him off.

"Jasper, Jazzy, Li'l Jazz Dog." Embry started.

"Too Far. Stop it" Jacob said

"Fine. Jasper Truth or Dare."

"Dare" Jasper. Why Why did you say that. This will become one thing in your life you _going_ to regret.

"Cool. Jasper Your off to the hospital, tell them that... that you have been having psyco attacks and screaming and being emo and you need help" He said.

"No. No.Nooo I can't go into hospitals I feel too much pain from them, especially when someone if having an operation, you get the feeling of being cut open" He winced at the thought.

"Exactly, they'll think your having one right now.." He muttered.

"Fine Then I guess I'll see you soon." Jasper stormed out the room While the games continued.

**Jasper POV:**

I pulled up at the hospital, I could feel the emotions already.

I walked through the door and doubled over in pain, I fell on the floor. I could not handle this.

A nurse came running up to me, she picked me up and put me in a wheelchair. I couldn't explain to her the dare, I was in too much pain. How was I going to get out of here.

Oww My chest is killing me. I think someone is getting a boob job. This is too much to handle. I'm glad forks just has a small hospital. I don't know what I would do if it was a big one.

"Your one of the Cullen Kids right?" She asked

"Uh huh" I nodded, not thinking.

"Okay, I'll get your dad" She said.

Oh Crap, he cannot know why I'm here. I need to make my escape

I tried to stand up but failed miserably. Damn

I stood, still doubled over, my head killing me and I felt like I couldn't move. I felt like crying, celebrating - probably a new baby, and dying all at the same time.

Sometimes I really do hate my power.

I ran at top speed towards the doors and outside into the car.

Never am I doing that again.

I pulled up in front of Bella's and walked in.

"I'm Back" Jasper said.

"Okay. Lauren Truth or Dare" I said. She was going to pay for all the flirting and the kissing. Evil Girl.

"Dare" She stated simply. Excellent.

"Lauren Lauren Lauren. You are going to call Mr Banner, tell him that he is so sexy, Make sure to tell him it's you, You cannot disguise your voice, and use your mobile phone, just so he knows your number..For future reference." I said. **A/N Thank-you to **weatherwitch.X.x.X. for the great idea

She looked absolutly mortified.

"O-O-O-Okay" she stuttered.

Alice handed her the number, always prepared that Alice.

She dialed slowly

On the Phone **bold: Mr Banner **_italic: Lauren_

_Hello?_

**Hello, Derick Banner Speaking**

_Hi, it's Um Lauren Mallory.. from school.._

**Oh - Lauren, Hi. Do you need anything?**

_No, um I just needed to let you know that um I think umm._

**What is it? Because I need -**

_I want you, you sexy beast._

**...**

_I have always thought you were you know..Pretty Hot Stuff but I think I'm ready to take it to the next level._

**Lauren I had no idea you felt that way about me, I mean you are pretty hot too and I would love to go out sometime, and maybe do something more...But I don't know, we could get into some serious trouble..Hey Who Cares! We can get together tomorrow or something if you want and then you could come back to mine and we could you know.. Get it on**

Lauren was disgusted you could see it on her face. It was priceless and this guy was a sicko.

_Oh Um Okay. Bye_

She hung up.

"JASPER FRICKING HALE" She shrieked.

I couldn't contain my laughter, neither could anyone else. Loudspeaker does come in handy.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO SIT THROUGH HIS CLASSES NOW?!" she screamed.

I laughed again.

"JACOB. YOUR GO. TRUTH OR DARE"

"um. truth" He said, now feeling worried due to her anger levels, she was making me angry!

"So Who was your crush as a little kid? That was famous?" She asked. **A/N Thanks to eak917 for the idea!**

Jacob went red.

"Oh umm..It was like um Beyonce.." He said.

"As a little kid?!" She threatened again.

"Okay Fine! it was hannah montana okay hannah montana you know with the cool outfits on the disney channel and all and with the best of both worlds and she had it all her best friends lily and oliver and she you know she had enemies, amber and ashley and they were always like 'oooh sss' and they would tap their fingers together and then lily and miley were like totally bff and oliver used to like love hannah montana but then he found out it was miley and he was totally like eeewww That was on the episode called "Miley Get Your GUm" because she blew bubbles that he didn't like becasue he is scared of bubble gum. And mileys aunt is Dolly Parton and her dad is Billy ray cyrus and hannah's boyfriend is Jake Ryan! He is a zombie slayer and her enimey as hannah is Makayla who is Selena Gomez who is also on Wizards of Waverly place and once I think I saw her on That's So Raven, her little brother on Wizards of Waverly place was also on That's So raven, he was cory's best friend so yer.. Hannah Montana" Jacob finished his rant.

There was complete silence and then laughter I had never heard so loud before.

"Jake. Didn't know you had it in you." The wolves were laughing the most.

He was so embarrased right now.

"My Go, I choose..."

**PLEEASE Give me ideas for dares. I neeeed themm :)**

**Taa Munchkins.**

**X**


End file.
